


Disgusting Human Maggot

by Gummigod



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Even Charlotte gets sad sometimes. It just means Felix has to work twice as hard to make her smile.
Relationships: Felix Honikker/Charlotte Wiltshire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Disgusting Human Maggot

Slowly Felix pushed himself up from his workbench, feeling the strain of his cramped muscles rebelling against him. It had been hours since he had a proper break and even now the only reason he forced himself up was because the rumble of his stomach had finally become too loud to focus. 

With hazy eyes he stared in dismay at his current work. So much time wasted and nothing to show for it. With a sigh he turned away not wanting to look at his failure any longer. He made his way out his lab and to the hall nodding at Charlotte who had just gotten home from school. 

She smiled as he walked into the kitchen. There wasn't much that interested him. The refrigerator stocked mysterious containers of meat, magcat food, and fizzing vials of liquid. Quiet a few of them put in there by him.

Instead he opened a cupboard grabbing one of the many open bags of chip and shoving a handful into his mouth. 

Feeling his stomach quiet down, Felix walked back to his door but as he did a sniffle stopped him. He turned to see Charlotte, always happy Charlotte, crying. Tears streamed from her pale eyes and she hurried to wipe them away giving him a wobbly smile. 

"Sorry. Ignore this." She sniffed. 

He had half a mind to do so. He wasn't good with social things much less crying girls. Aiden would be a much better comforter or Huxley or even Bennett with his soap induced cheerfulness. But it was Charlotte. 

The Charlotte that had sacrificed for him and still sacrificed for him. Who was the reason he locked himself in his room for hours on end just to find a cure that didn't exist. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, in a voice too cold to be comforting. It was fine. Charlotte always knew what he really meant. 

"I don't want to burden you. I'm okay." 

Idiot. Like he was dumb enough to believe that. 

"What's wrong?" He repeated narrowing his eyes. 

She hugged him. Her arms squeezed him tight and a few tears dislodged from the curve of her cheek to plant themselves in his fluffy red hair. 

Felix froze. Hugging was not ideal. But it was Charlotte. 

So he wrapped his arms around her anyway. 

"Please don't lock yourself in you lab again." Charlotte sniffled into his hair. "I miss you so much."

Felix's heart fluttered in his chest and in a pure rush of chemicals flooding his brain he went weak at the knees at such an innocent line. She really was too much. 

More tears dripped into his hair and choked sobs escaped her throat although he knew she was trying her hardest to keep quiet.

"It's okay." He murmured. It was not okay at all. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to walk her to school and have Bennet plant bombs in the bags of girls who messed with her and when she was sad he wanted to be the one to help her. But that wasn't possible.

He wished he was taller, so that he could at least offer her that comfort. But instead he had to settle for burying his face in her chest and pulling her tight.

He held her through her sobs until finally the tears stopped streaming from her eyes and they were left in a soft silence. 

"I'm sorry." She said, filling the emptiness with her words. "I should be stronger. I'm sure you have important work to do."

She began to pull away and even though it ran against his entire nature he pulled her back.

"Do you think I can just ignore what just happened?" He snapped. "It's okay to feel sad. You can rely on me. We're friends, right?'

Any other person would have been upset. But this was Charlotte.

And her lips curved into a smile against his forehead at her own words repeated back at her. 

"Thanks Felix."

"It's fine." Felix grumbled pulling away. "Just go to bed alright? I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes."

Charlotte smiled. But before she went to her room she leaned in and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Felix flushed, pressing one hand to his face as her door swung shut. Disgusting human maggot. She was lucky he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams hands on table* Charlotte Deserves Love!!


End file.
